Wrinkled Shirt
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Episode addition to “The Show Must Go On” Ray does something about a realization. RayNeela.


**Title: **Wrinkled Shirt

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea. Trust me, if I own Ray/Neela, they would be together by now.  
**Spoilers:** The Show Must Go On (Slightly)  
**Summary: **Episode addition to "The Show Must Go On" Ray does something about a realization.

* * *

It had been 2 hours since Ray's friends had came into the ER. All had been taken care of, and would be fine within a few days.

Ray and Neela walked into Brett's recovery room to check on their injured friend. As usual, he was sleeping.

The two weary doctors leaned against the wall watching, and resting after a very difficult 2 hours. Ray was thankful for the work done by Neela, Abby and the rest of County General. It had taken him almost loosing his friends, to realize how special they were. Some more than others. And it was time to let them, and her, know.

Ray stood from the wall. His body resisting, but his mind and heart set on the task planned. Turning his attention from Brett, to the petit frame beside him, Ray rehearsed his words. At least these words he could control. The rest would be up to her.

"Thank you"

Neela looked up to her roomie, confused, yet captivated by how cute he looked when he was sincere. "For what?"

"For helping them... for helping me... for being a friend… for always being there."

As he said this, Ray's voice became a whisper, though is eyes burned with intensity as they never left her chocolate brown orbs. His head lowering with every word, until a fly would have found it difficult to pass between them. Ever so gently, Ray pressed his lips to hers.

Within a second, shock was replaced by welcoming, as Neela gave in to her secret desire. A desire that was silently recognized, as Ray slipped his tongue past her parted lips, receiving an approving moan from the female doctor.

As the kiss deepened, Ray put his hands against the wall on each side of her head. With her back flush against the wall, Neela's hands crept their way to Ray's waist, holding the fabric of his sleeveless shirt, as if her life depended in it.

Several moments passed as feelings were brought to the surface, and promises of faithfulness where exchanged.

The pair were so engrossed in what was happening, that they hadn't realized they were being watched, by a pair of eyes that knew of Ray's secret love for his roommate.

Of course Ray never said anything, but the word 'smitten' was written all over his face. The constant glances in her direction, the playful bickering, the endless flirting. Who ever said that love is blind, was really off their rocker.

* * *

"Playing doctor, are we?"

Neela broke contact with Ray's lips as Brett's voice broke through the kiss-induced haze the female resident was suffering.

Ray quickly removed his hands from the wall, and looked to the ceiling with a goofy grin, and then finally turned his attention to Brett. Who by know was the proud owner of an 'I knew it' smile.

Neela looked down, slightly embarrassed, and _very_ flushed. Releasing her hands from the wrinkled fabric of Ray's shirt, she turned around and buried her face into the wall.

Ray, reading his new lover's reaction as only he could, tried to distract Brett from the inevitable remarks.

"How ya feeling? Any pain, numbness, nausea?" Standing beside Brett's bed, reading his chart.

"A small pain in my heart, and I am feeling a little nauseous over the scene I just watched, but it will pass."

Neela, having recovered from her embarrassment, walked over to the opposite side of Brett's bed. Placing a hand on his arm, she looked down at her friend.

"We'll answer questions tomorrow. But first you need to rest."

"Yes Doctor Neela."

Ray gently tapped Brett in the shoulder.

"Glad you're okay buddy." And turned towards the door.

Ray had already began to be show signs of protectiveness as he placed his hand on the small of Neela's back as he lead her out of the room.

In only minutes of being together, they had already begun to think alike.

_This is a feeling I can get used to._

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's kinda short, but it is my first fic EVER. So be nice. 


End file.
